1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella and, more particularly, to a suspension umbrella.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional suspension umbrella has a bottom mounted on a center of a table. Thus, the suspension umbrella is expanded to shade the table so that the table is used outdoors in the sunshine. However, the suspension umbrella is located above the table, so that the suspension umbrella is very close to the table, thereby easily causing an uncomfortable sensation to the user. In addition, the suspension umbrella is fixed on the table, so that the suspension umbrella cannot be folded independently when not in use.